


Snail Pace

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love was a risky move; because sometimes it worked out, sometimes it didn’t. But that was a gamble most people figured was worth all the uncertainty for a chance of mutual love to blossom and prosper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompts for Kurodai week 2016.  
> \--> Day 4: Confessions / Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Kuroo or Sawamura had much experience to falling love and asking out said crush but, that didn't stop their friends to indulge in their worries and help them along the way.

For most people outside the party it was obvious when Daichi Sawamura and Tetsurou Kuroo started pinning for each other. The stares that lingered for a second longer than necessary, how subtle the language between them changed, and how their names slipped into their daily conversations with their friends often to raise awareness. After their first meeting clichés hurled at both of them pretty quickly and deeply that it could described hail. But it took a little longer for each other to admitting it face to face. In the beginning, for Kuroo at least, he would bug the living shit to Kenma between their walks to school and home about Karasuno’s captain. While Kenma barely put two cents into their talks, Kuroo knew he listened to ramble on because of the questions he asked in the few pauses that lapsed around them.

 

“Are you going to just keep talking _about_ him or are you ever going attempt _to_ talk him outside the volleyball courts like in some cafe or movies?”

 

Kuroo’s forehead wrinkled as he digested the words. “Like actually asking him to a date?”

 

Kenma would still be looking at his game console, “Yeah. You keep on talking about him that you should at least try asking him out.” The console’s lights flash another round. “The worst that could happen is he just wants to be friends.”

 

Kuroo sighs a little as he looks up at the sky, “Don't you think it's a little soon? After one game with them?”

 

Kenma barely batted an eye, “Might as well get over the rejection while it's still in your system.”

 

When Daichi learned about the Tokyo training camp his first thought was about volleyball. How it was a good thing to happen for the team. But when he talked about it with the rest of the third years it somehow turned into a conversation about Nekoma’s captain and how Daichi couldn't stop ogling over him. Naturally, the flushed teen would deny everything wishing he could hide from Sugawara’s smirking all-knowing face. Out of all the third years he was the quickest to catch on crushes and mood.

 

“You don't have to be all embarrassed. I'm pretty sure he likes you too. With all that side glances he made in between games.” Sugawara would finish by demonstrating with exaggerated stares.

 

Daichi’s flushed face would grumble and lightly push Sugawara off his space as Shimizu would grin in agreement. Azumane would start to agree before taking a glance at Daichi, and then promptly shutting up. As the days progressed their conversations did go back to their original goals of becoming stronger. His teasing took place in school breaks as they ate their food and as they came and left school. It would always start the same. His glances lasted longer than necessary, he would get closer to the Nekoma captain but never touch. His smiles would be a little flirty if somebody took their time to observe them.

 

It was a few days before the trip, the sun was setting and the trio were walking home. They just said goodbye to Shimizu as she went inside her home. Daichi was sore from practice but still had energy to put up with Sugawara’s joy of making fun of the love sick captain. “Will there be a confession at Tokyo? Should I bring a congratulatory gift?” His smirk widen as he dodged a swing.

 

“This about getting stronger for Spring Prelims. Not some high school romance adventure.”

 

Still skipping Sugawara hummed to agreement when Azumane gave his opinion, “Doesn't mean you can't do both.” He scratched the back of his head, “Isn't that what most people dream about? Finding love and finishing school?”

 

Taking his corner Daichi sighed, “I'll think about that when we get there. But don't expect some random confession. We have to win this spring, don't forget that.”

 

Before he knew it the day came and he felt the damn butterflies running his stomach as the team went off minus the two duo that scored poorly in their exams. When they parked outside the building he was nervous for various reason that may or not included seeing Kuroo. The rowdy second year duo was a handful that Daichi was a little thankful that he didn't have to rein on the first years at the same time. With his gear bag ready and stepping inside the building he was pretty sure felt Sugawara’s eyes watching as he greeted the other schools that came. Their games were long and consisted with many losses; he was prepared for it but his body still couldn't stop from heaving and screaming for every time his team lost and had to pay for the price. With a heart beating from the in between games Daichi could barely keep up when Kuroo would grace him with his presence. They would be both out of breath if they just finished one game or still slightly regulating their breathing when their breaks came. While he wasn't alone sometimes Daichi still had to learn how to act around Fukurodani’s ace and captain.

 

The guy was intense even after a match that with his personality, it made Daichi feel pumped up whenever he talked or surrounded himself with him. His eyes scanned him and took him in before laughing and hitting Kuroo’s back. “Fight On!”

 

Just as he came he left screaming for someone to spike for him, leaving them semi alone to talk. His smile felt forced and too sudden, his shoulders tense. Kuroo cleared his throat before talking about school and the antics he put up with his teammates. Daichi would try listen to the best of his ability and give him his own stories. Overall, it was a little strained and awkward; but for some reason neither of them wanted to move from their spots. When the coaches yelled for the next games they awkwardly waved and went back to their teams.

 

In Karasuno’s side Sugawara frowned, “That didn't look like a confession.”

 

Mid spitting out his water Daichi’s whole body screamed embarrassment. “I told you I'd think about it not that I would do it.”

 

Sugawara wasn't done yet, “Boo you’re not fun. Let me know though when you're planning on doing it so I can have the gift ready.”

The break between then and the next camp was dull. They forgot to exchange numbers and neither really had the courage to ask for their teammate’s help. So they relied on their memories about each other and talked about each other to their closest friends. In many occasions they had the opportunity to get it but they unknowing both agreed to get each other's contacts by their own terms. So more time passed by and each of them felt like they found more reasons to like each other. It became a normal thing for both of their close friends in the known to converse about the possible scenarios to them.

 

“Okay so I ask him out and he rejects me. No big deal right? But like,” his voice squeaks a little as his imagination runs faster, “what if everyone overhears me and laughs?”

 

Kuroo was laying on his bed as Kenma finished his last math problem, “Then do it somewhere secluded where you and Sawamura can only be the witnesses to your pitiful crying.”

 

“There isn't much comfort in that though.”

 

Kenma shrugs it off, “Better than being known as the loser who got rejected in front everyone.” He says as he starts up his console, “At least that's what Yaku keeps saying.”

 

“No other comforting words?” His grin is slightly worn from worry.

 

Kenma hums as he thinks. As he pressing the buttons and starts playing he quietly answers, “You could just ask his inner circle, like that third year setter for advice and see if you have a chance.”

 

By then Kuroo groans “What if I have competition that I don't know of? Or that they don't approve of me?”

 

 _Peww peww,_ “Tough luck.”

 

“Thanks for the support Kemna, really appreciated.”

 

“Any time.”

 

For Daichi he had to deal with a similar situation from his over enthusiastic friends that were in many ways more interested of his supposed confession he was supposed to do any day now. Because it looked like the longer he waited Sugawara’s nags lasted longer and Daichi ended up redder by the end of it. It was the end of the day as the third year trio walked home from practice; even after what felt like hundreds running through a marathons Sugawara still had enough energy to talk about Daichi’s inability to confess his feelings over a certain captain that keep running inside his mind. As he threw away his trash he looked at Sugawara and felt too tired to even fight him off’ but knowing his so well after three years he tried his best to voice his overall doneness with the topic after a killer practice.

 

“Suga I mean it don't have the whole team eavesdropping and getting involved with this.”

 

Sugawara had his best innocent face plastered on, “And what makes you so sure that I would amplified this wondrous event behind your back to the whole team?” His eyes gleamed, “Though you should give them a heads up that you're meaning to merge this family of crows with some cats.”

 

Daichi gave him a pointed look and gestured to his whole body indicating that he wasn't fooling anyone, “You aren't helping Suga. The last thing I need is for the whole team to learn about my pathetic attempt of a love life.”

 

Sugawara disagreed, “I don't know by the pace you're going I'll be lucky if I can give you you're congratory gift at graduation.”

 

“Suga!”

 

Sometimes Daichi believed Sugawara was really too pushy when it came down to those sorts of things. He only pitted the person that would have to deal with the wrath of what was called, Sugawara Koshi, because as far he knew, Sugawara only looked like an angel but he was far more sly and devious to be considered one.

 

Eventually the long week training camp came to honor Daichi more pushy comments from Sugawara and pity looks from Asahi. Everybody managed to get passable grades and they were off again in foreign courts getting pummeled again and again in the score boards. That was nothing new and something Daichi personally wanted to change. The gyms were all the same with its principles, it was full of loud sneakers and balls hitting the ceilings, floors and occasional people with slow reflexes. Even as he played through the sets, he was aware enough to sneak in glances when Sugawara wasn't watching him and instead talking to the other second or first years. Because he wasn’t looking forward to hear Sugawara give him the same lecture of the troubles that brew with waiting too long and witnessing to Nekoma’s captain going with someone else. When the first long breaks came he felt a shove his side inching him closer to the next court where Nekoma was currently standing by. It didn’t take long for everyone to start mingling around and have millions of conversations interwinding and overstepping others. As he got closer Kuroo gave him a side glance while still listening to his libero and setter talk about the importance of saving files and not multitasking it while preparing dinner.

 

When he was by their circle their libero was in mid speech, “At least I’m not that horrible compared to Lev and Yamamoto.” He huffs and grins when he sees Daichi. “Tell me, do you at least know how to make toast without getting the fire department involved?”

 

Kuroo in the background groaned in annoyance, “It was one time and I was ten okay.”

 

“Two actually” Kenma was by then walking towards Shoyo. “You forgot the time where you broke my mom’s toaster last winter break when you tried to make s'mores at two am still sleep deprived.”

 

Yaku gave Kuroo a look and patted Daichi’s back as he left to yell at Lev’s antics that involved the lines of jumping too close and intimidating the new shaky first year manager Karasuno brought this time around.

 

Daichi scrunched his eyebrows and playfully asked, “You can’t make toast?”

 

Kuroo smiled twisted to a sheepish grin, “In my defense they were fancy models with a lot of buttons.”

 

“Does that only apply to just toast or is that same with a simple breakfast?”

 

Kuroo hummed as he swayed his arms back and forth in front of him, “For your information I at least can---”

 

“No he can’t it's just a bunch of bullshit. Kuroo can’t cook for shit.” Yaku came back again with Sugawara in tow watching them closely while grinning at Daichi as his body goes tense. “He is banned from everyone’s kitchens because he has a knack of always finding a way to break or burn something to the magnitude of calling the fire department. I’m surprised at how long your parents survived this long living with a walking disaster such as yourself.”

 

Sugawara by then joined in, “Then Kuroo is in luck because Daichi is surprisingly enough the best cook out of the team.”

 

Yaku’s eyebrow raised and then too sweetly smiled, “Oh Really.” He glanced at Kuroo before laughing with Sugawara as they shared a look while walking away together.

 

What they both of them didn’t hear was Yaku telling Sugawara this: “Then I guess we don't have to worry someone over here starving after high school; that is if he has the balls to confess.”

 

They could only see Sugawara wholeheartedly agreeing to something and laughing at the top of his lungs. And as for anybody that personally knew Sugawara like Daichi did, it looked like a devil in disguise laughing at someone’s expense than just another boy merely laughing at something innocent.

 

For the most part that was how the days ranged, Sugawara and Yaku would tag-team to humiliate and nag each other's personal lovesick idiot and peer pressure them to confess already. While it was nice for both parties in the known to see both captains interact it wasn’t exactly moving at the pace both Yaku and Sugawara wanted. When they didn’t watch their live action love soap they complained at the pacing.

 

“I swear if they don’t confess at the end of the camp I’ll personally do it myself.” Yaku said one afternoon lunch break.” Sugawara next to him amen to him as he drank his water. “Don’t you think it's obvious that they like each other?”

 

“This is one of Daichi’s flaws though,” Sugawara looked at Kuroo and Daichi eating together with the other captains from the camp. “He can be a pretty dense stubborn old fashioned guy.”

 

“But even Kenma has the balls to talk to his crush and not only that but he,” he paused to give it more emphasis, “managed to _secure a date_ on top of that! I'm just saying I’m not waiting till graduation of college to see them together.”

 

“I hear that.”

 

When the camp was over and the barbecue was on Kuroo was definitely beyond nervous. While everyone was happy and eating, there was still some business he had to take care. During the whole time they spent together in the training camp they barely had some alone time. And some of it was his fault for getting interested to Karasuno’s middle blocker that seemed to be in almost a bad mood every time Kuroo saw him. It wasn't the same warm feeling he got with Daichi where he wanted to talk and hangout with him for long periods of time and lazy around him and maybe hold hands or something. And possibly maybe hopefully get to see how it felt to kiss him. Nope, it was more like simply curiosity where he wanted to know what made that kid tick and why the blonde had this angry upset vibe when the conversation came down to devoting oneself self to self-improvement, having goals that went into the lines of, becoming the best player in their own prefectures or something along those lines.

 

Kuroo wanted to talk to Daichi, he really did but, he felt like that first year had potential yearning to come out. So he laid it out there and with the help of his good friend Koutarou they bugged him. It didn't hurt to have the shrimp with the crazy jump to join. It created one of most amusing but beneficial games to shape a brighter future for the kids. And if it helped to have the the trash dump become a reality Kuroo felt like it was worth it. So there he was eating his food he just fought for and spotted him talking to his inner circle. Koutarou was out there talking about some wild story to those who listened, Kema was comfortably talking to that first year he recently started talking more often about and Lev. It looked like everyone was having fun.

 

After a couple of light conversations and bugging Kenma to eat more he found himself close to Daichi. The food was still hot on his plate and it felt like one of Daichi’s friends eyed them carefully with a look that screamed he figured him out. The sly grin and narrowed eyes made him choke a bit as he focused his eyes on Daichi who pointly ignored his friend’s silent reminder to do something Kuroo was currently trying to accomplish.

 

As Kuroo started he tentatively touched his food, “It was pretty exciting and fun; the week passed really fast.”

 

Daichi sipped his drink and looked at him slowly, “Yeah. Too bad Karasuno didn't win too much games but it was an experience.”

 

Kuroo smiled, “I bet it was, but I think you'll do fine the next you go out and play.”

 

The pauses between them felt thick, their gazes shifted to their food or something not related to each other. With the weather topic covered and volleyball long over used they stood silent as they ran down their minds what else to say. Obviously, it made things a little more awkward. Scratching the back of his head Daichi finally looked at Kuroo in the eyes, “Earlier this week you said you wanted to tell me something.” He shuffled his feet. “You still what you want to tell me that important thing?”

 

“Ah, umm yeah.” Stiffly he pointed to the more secluded hills, “You want walk there and sit?”

 

On their way they both unconsciously started to get more nervous. While the rest of the crowd mingled both captains indulged themselves to their own business. When they settled down Daichi prompted Kuroo to go ahead. “So I've been thinking about this a lot and I really think it would be cool to see hangout again soon.”

 

Stuttering Daichi replied, “Uh yeah that sounds nice.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Daichi nodded, “Mmm do you want to go over more volleyball--”

 

From below the hill they could hear Sugawara groaning from annoyance, and Yaku slapping his forehead. While Kuroo took that cue to further explain his intentions.

 

“Do you want to-- when you have free time that is and go to the movies or something with me?” His face was red. “It doesn't...you don't have to say yes or just be the two of us. Like it can be a group thing if that makes you feel more comfortable.” Kuroo felt like he was rambling and feeling too warm.

 

The words sink in as he asks out loud, “Like in a date?”

 

Before Daichi could give his own response Sugawara cut him off. “Daichi _is free_ next Sunday! And he _totally accepts your date_. You can meet up at the station at noon I'll even make sure he'll be there on time.”

  
Daichi’s lungs squeezed tightly as he felt Sugawara hastily give out Daichi's contact information and Yaku right behind Kuroo already listing what movies and restaurants they could go to afterwards. His face was too hot and it looked like Kuroo felt the same as he smiled shyly as they both watched Yaku and Sugawara plan everything out for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like a rush in the veins but, the movement itself was slower and slipperier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its been a month since I've started this one (i think don't quote me); I hope people will enjoy this chapter and I'll post the next one maybe next month or earlier depending how far I get with my other stories. Don't hesitate to comment or leave a kudos. Believe me it makes my day knowing my writing is entertaining others.

Growing up wasn't exactly the most exciting thing nor comfortable. It was a painful experience that had a pinch of confusion and dread. It had its upsides, but for a really long time life in general, was a battle field of trying not to scare your neighbors when they dropped their bags of food or school work. Or get shifty looks from senior citizens in the trains and grocery stores. It was hard to get mothers warning their children of stranger danger using the closest example as yourself; the sting never dulled. It was difficult growing taller than most of your classmates. And it was really hard to look cool and being mistaken as a hoodlum. But that was just a daily struggle for Azumane Asahi who had to get used to over. But besides that constant list of things to get over with, it didn't even introduce his current concern in regards to his pathetic love life. Which in fact was a lot messier and hella confusing to an excruciating point.

  
When the world labeled people it was hard to be anything else than that stereotype. Childhood was a murky slope that only grew slipperier as Azumane went into high school. After many failed crushes and acquaintances, it was a good break to be included in his volleyball team. Besides his tall developing build his shy personality definitely constructed him. After a good few laughs from his fellow first years at the time they learned and poked at his glass heart. It wasn't pleasant in the beginning, (it never is) but, Azumane learned in a young age his heart would always be a very easy target. After the usual beginnings of gaining friends, it seemed for a while Karasuno became a good portion of his life. That is until he found himself that he was in definitely to be screwed in many forms in life but, at the moment, Azumane felt like life really loved to fuck him over more than usual. He remembered right after the defeat of his seniors during his first year of high school leaving an unaccomplished goal in the court and resulting of himself and his friends taking up the role of caring for their lower classmen something clicked; like the whole risks to falling in love. But apparently his heart refused his logic and past records. After one midafternoon he noticed how Daichi’s friends was particularly cuter than usual; not that she wasn't before but something clicked inside his brain. Her eyes were more vibrate to look at, her smiles dazzled him more often and embarrassingly enough he was starting to enjoy the painful punches he received when she was in a really good mood.

And that was an another complete mystery as to why he liked it when the pain came from her. But to keep moving forward his face was sometimes too easy to read under the watchful eyes of Sugawara. He lived with his nagging and how Michimiya spent time with Sawamura. Sometimes it was pity looks from team, but he kept his head high and laughed it off. When Sawamura began to look at Nekoma’s captain like how he saw Michimiya he was surprised at the twist of events. He didn’t have to anything for Suagwara and himself to feel the shift of her strained smiles. He wanted to comfort her by all means but, they just weren’t that close. So he watched as she supporting the bundling relationship of Sawamura and Kuroo.

“Love is fickle, isnt’ it.” Sugawara was peering at the window and watch Michimya talk to Sawamura. When he didn’t cast his eyes on them Sugawara clasped a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure things will work out fine.”

He didn’t know what to say or do but nod and walk away wondering why he just couldn’t catch a break. When it came to the captain’s romance things were definitely in high spirits. From behind the scenes Sugawara and Yaku always had their eyes watch the subtle shifts the two dorks took; and it usually resulted with them smiling and feel a little better that the confession was over and done. But that only opened to them snooping and regularly checking up on them. Sometimes they would text each other and gossip and in between school and practice they always managed to make little trips to watch the duo awkwardly date.

“I bet it'll be two months before they kiss.” Sugawara sipped his drink when Yaku took their usual conversation up and rolling as he watched them sitting on a bench. His ice cream cone somewhat forgotten.

Sugawara leaned on one side of his shoe, “Really I was thinking a month and a half.”

“Should we really be betting on their mile stones though?” Azumane said as he finished paying for his share of food.

Both Sugawara and Yaku looked at him and then lifted their own eyebrows together. Sugawara was the first to speak. “You're right we should focus on the next confession.” He swiftly grabbed Azumane’s arm and pulled him closer with a devilish smirk appearing as he looked at Yaku, “Do remember the girl that you met last week, Michimiya Yui?”

Azumane quickly knew where this was headed and gulped. Yaku got the memo and started to chuckled as he gripped Azumane’s other free hand so he wouldn't run away. “Ah yes she was such a pretty girl. Don't tell me Karasuno’s ace can't get the courage to tell her how pretty she is.”

Azumane by then was frozen by the attention and dripped with cold sweat. He looked ahead and was not comforted when Daichi blatantly ignorant his pleads for rescue; instead he watched Daichi smirk in satisfaction that the attention was drawn away from him for the time being.

Sugawara laughed at his frozen state, “Oh don't worry my friend that won't stay like that for long. Because if Daichi get a date then surely you can too. You're in good hands.”

“Shouldn't we help him?” Kuroo asked when he saw what Daichi was watching.

“Oh let them have fun. And it'll be good for him in the long run.”

“Oh?” Kuroo could only laugh as he pulled Daichi closer, guilty that he was also happy with the attention momentarily gone for the time being. “Poor soul.”

The more time Daichi spent time with Kuroo the more he loved learning about him and his little habits he had. Like his strong ties he had with his friends and family; and that was particularly dominated with Nekoma’s setter and childhood friend, Kozume Kenma. For most the time Daichi had time to physically see Kuroo, Kenma was by his back side or front depending his pace as he played with his video games. It was still a fun experience for him because Kenma always slipped out embarrassing and enduring stories of his boyfriend. On occasions he brought along Hinata because they were already great friends from the short time they met or Yachi as well because it was no brainier that they would soon make it official. Most of the time Sugawara joined if he wasn't coaching Azumane with Yaku.

In all it looked like Daichi’s life was only getting brighter and busier. He also liked when Kuroo’s face would light up red when Daichi was the first one to incite things because usually it's Kuroo that hugs him or slowly stretches his fingers to brush off crumbles on Daichi’s cheeks or mouth when they went out to eat. It was always warm inside his chest when they got so close that sometimes Daichi felt like he was doomed to keep his cheeks blush-red when he was around Kuroo. But what got him to see the ties Kuroo had with Kenma was the way Kuroo took care him. He always made sure he ate, did his homework and that he didn't lock himself inside his room just playing video games; thankfully it looked like Hinata and Yachi were helping too always seeking him out more often.

“He's opening up more since he was introduced to Hinata.”

Daichi looked up from his drink when Kuroo spoke up. In front of them was Kenma and Hinata walking with Hinata telling a story about his little sister. Kuroo smiled, “I'm really glad we decided to play you guys.”

The way Kenma relaxed with Hinata was definitely a good sight to see for Kuroo at least. For Daichi he understood and bumped shoulders with him. “‘Me too.”

The dates themselves were a lot lazier and calm that left both of them in a good place. They laughed, they talked and had fun; it was an easy thing to just hangout that it made this whole dating scene seem not as scary but feasible and worthwhile to keep up. Of course, when they finished and walked away to their respective homes they would be bombarded with thousands of questions from their friends. While Kuroo would be sly with his answers when Yaku texted him and shadowed him the morning, Daichi was little more defenseless from Sugawara and Shimizu tag teaming him for details throughout school and in between breaks during practice.

“So you just ate popcorn and watched the movie?” Sugawara eyed him carefully, “And you want me to believe that you were an innocent kid in a dark lit room alone with your boyfriend?”

Daichi’s face only got more red, “What kind of guy do you think I am?”

“Apparently your boring strict aptitude isn’t a façade.” Sugawara sounded a little too disappointed for Daichi that it made him take a step away from. “Oh well, maybe with Kuroo that might change with time.”

Shimizu laughed lightly as she petted his arm, “One could only hope I guess. How is Azumane faring with Michimiya?”

Sugawara snorted, “Oh the list of what didn't happen is bigger than what did Shimizu.”

He walked away after that, not bothering to ask for his notes for math back from him. Anything was better than listening to Sugawara and Shimizu compare Azumane and his own pace of romance. Because if he was honest it felt like having another set of parents watching their backs and commenting on them. It wasn’t completely horrible but it could get annoying after some time that Daichi would sometimes try to avoid them and their comments. It didn’t work but for the most part he was grateful that he had friends who were personally invested to his relationship. And spare some for Azumane as well. When he was out of rang the light atmosphere became a little heavier. Shimizu and Sugawara had small smiles in encouragement.

Sugawara leaned on his seat and looked at Azumane. “It’s not a bad thing to like her and for you to seek out a better friendship.”

Shimizu added and looked at the crumbled letters Azumane started for Michimya. “Everything heals with time; and we want you two to be happy just like Daichi and Kuroo are.”

“Then why are you milking out a confession from me?” Azumane managed to say without too much bit in his voice. “The last thing I want to do is make things worse with her knowing that I liked her since our first year. I don’t want to pressure her and feel like a second default choice just because her crush got with someone else.”

He got from his spot unable to talk about this any longer. Everything was spinning and his lungs were hurting especially with the hushed voices near them pitying him his predicament. The last thing he ever wanted to do was fight with his friends. “Don’t. I appreciate your willingness to help out but just let me make my own choices.”

Shimizu made space for him to walk; and as she looked at Sugawara they couldn’t help but nod to each other and understand the delicate nature of wounded hearts and poor placed crushes. “Well it’s going to be a little stiff after practice.” Sugawara said as the noises of other students raised their volumes.


End file.
